Ashikabi kicked from the leaf
by kogen20
Summary: Naruto leaves the leaf and comes to Maison Izumo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own neither Naruto or Sekirei:

I came up with this Naruto/Sekirei fic because I thought their should be more and I'd like to write one myself.

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**AFTER THE PAIN ATTACK WITH NARUTO AND KAKASHI**

"Were almost back to the village Naruto." Kakashi says supporting Naruto on his shoulder.

"Tha you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says in exhaustion.

Awhile later Naruto and Kakashi arrive at the village to see a crowd gathered with an old man with bandages around his right arm and the right side of his face he was making a speech to the village.

"We cannot allow that thing to stay here any longer look at what that thing has done to our village it is trying to destroy our home It's as guilty as Pain we don't need that thing here any more the Fourth hokage should have killed that thing when he made the mistake of allowing it to be here as long as he's been here Ninja of the leaf get rid of that thing."

Dozens of shinobi and some civilians rush to attack Naruto.

A large poof of smoke and five toads stand before the village.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Naruto-boy." Fukusaku says as he hops closer to the people.

"What do you want you old toad?" One of the civilians yell's

"I will not let you do this to the new Toad Sage as of this moment the toads of mount Myuboku will have nothing to do with this village." the old toad says with authority.

"You have no right do this to us. That was the Yondaimes summoning contract. That thing has No right to sign or be in pssession of something so powerful." A Ninja yells.

"In that aspect you are wrong we chose Minato-boy as well as Jiraiya-boy we've also chosen Minato-boys own tadpole as our summon we won't allow this to happen we will never speak to this village as a whole again. And I have every right to do this as I am the Elder toad of the toads of Mount Myuboku Fukusaku." He says as he slams his cane on the ground and a massive poof of smoke appears.

The smoke disperses with no sign of the toads or Naruto in sight.

"What have we done?" one of the ninja yells.

All look at Danzo before they turn from him and walk away from him.

Danzo clenches his hand "dam that thing to hell."

* * *

**Mount Myuboku Naruto**

"Now Naruto-boy we have some thing to discuss the first is taking the fox out of you and helping you to regain the power you will lose from this." Ma toad says.

"Won't losing the fox kill me." Naruto asks.

"Not if done properly Naruto-boy."

"Ok sensei lets do this." Naruto says energetically before passing out from exhaustion.

"He-he-he." The toads around Naruto giggle.

* * *

Timeskip Two years later

Naruto sat in front of the the toad elders wearing his sage cloak with various scrolls around his body.

He looked at the toads remembering the removal of the kyuubi and the subsequent training that insued.

He'd mastered toad Kumite as well as his fathers Hirashin and his mothers techniques as well.

"Now Naruto-boy The toads have set up a surprise for you we are taking you away from the Elemental Nations and beyond the Veil to see the rest of the world. Now make us proud Naruto-boy." Naruto puffed away from Mount Myuboku.

* * *

**Naruto Unknown location**

Naruto looks around in surprise and see's giant buildings reaching for the skies vaery little foilage hard paths made of stone and so many stenches as well.

**Honk!**

Naruto looks around.

**Honk!**

Naruto looks behind himself and see's a big black thing coming at him Naruto raises a gold eyebrow and Substitutes with a log that clunks into the black thing.

"Haruka What the hell was that?" Homura asks.

"I think we were just hit by a log." she says looking at him with a stupefied expression.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto giggles from upon the roof of a building.

Naruto here's a gasp and looks over to see a woman standing on a poll nearby.

He sees her clutching at her chest before he hears someone yell.

"Please move." Naruto turns to see a well endowed brown haired girl his age running into him knocking the pair off of the building. _Well this is new _Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto hears a voice yell out "Ashikabi-kun."

Naruto grabs onto the girl bridal style and prepares to land on his feet when the two stop falling Naruto looks around to see them supported by some cloth.

"Ashikabi-kun." Naruto turns to see a girl with clothe strips barely hiding her form from view.

He feels himself being pulled towards the girl as she looks at him with a blush on her cheeks and panting in short halting breathes.

Naruto looks at her with concern on his face "are you alright miss?" Naruto asks.

"Ashikabi-kun." The woman pants before she lunges head first to lock her lips to his.

Naruto looks at the woman claiming his mouth, his mind blanking as she pulls away with a smile.

He looks at her and blood rushes from his nose and he slumps over in a dead faint.

The woman looks at him and giggles mischievously.

"This is going to be so much fun." The woman says as she looks at the blonde haired young man in front of her.

"What's this two unwinged Sekirei." A woman in an S&M costume says as a twin of her appears "Hibiki I think theirs only one unwinged the other was just winged."

"It doesn't matter we can still beat them right?" Hibiki says with confidence.

"Uhm Hibiki their already gone." Hikari says pointing.

"Dammit where'd they go?" Hibiki responds clearly agitated.

* * *

**With Naruto and the two brunettes**

"What happened?" One of them asks as the other just sighs.

"Well I brought you two to my home Maison Izumo Inn." The other says with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh hi I'm number 88 Musubi a fist type." Musubi says as she puts her fist to her head and sticks her tongue out a little.

The woman grins again "Number 10 Uzume."

"Nice to meet'cha Uzume-chan." Musubi says.

Uzume grabs onto the Blonde man and starts to bring him towards the entrance of Maison Izumo.

A woman With a lavender colored Kimono comes out of the Inns entrance.

"Uzume what are you doing with that boy?"

"Well Miya he's my Ashikabi."

Miya looks at the blonde boy and Uzume before she smiles and brings her right hand up and giggles daintily.

"Miya I know its against the rules but can he stay in my room?"

Miya looks at her to see her mischeivious look is replaced with one of concern.

"Very well he can stay in your room but." A hanyu mask appears behind her. "Their will be no illicit actions in Maison Izumo right Uzume?"

"Of course Miya." Uzume says nervously.

Musubi says from behind Uzume "she's scary."

They all hear a groan from Naruto "what hit me who were those girls. They must've been... " as his eyes fall on Miya "angels". Naruto blushes a little, he looks at Musubi and blushes a little more, when he looks at Uzume He turns beet red while looking down at his feet.

"Oh ho ashi-kun is emberassed a hot young woman got his first kiss?" Uzume says in a teasing voice.

Naruto starts babbling incoherently and blushes crimson.

"I'll take that as a yes uhm what Is your name mines Uzume."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

A loud rumbleing growl goes over everyone.

"A ramen topping." Musubi asks rubbing her stomach.

"No Musubi I don't think..." Uzume gets cut off as an even bigger rummble resounds.

All but one look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry its been ages since I've had a good meal." Naruto says blushing.

Uzume sweatdrops at this and pulls him towards the Inn.

* * *

**Konoha Tsunade The council**

"Has their been word about Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"No Lady Hokage. None since he was last here after the Pain Invasion." Shiba Aburame says stoicly.

"Dammit where is he he's been gone for nearly two years already. Since Danzo pulled that stupid stunt." Tsunade says as she pounds her fist into the table.

"Danzo paid for his crimes with his life as did Akatski." Shukaku says half asleep in his chair.

"Why should we bother even looking for the Dobe. Its not like were missing out on not having him here anyway the village is better off without him." Sauske Uchiah says with no concern for his former teammate.

"You know Uchiah if his name had been known from his birth you would be a second rate shinobi compared to him." Tsunade says with a frown.

"Hn makes no difference he was still to stupid to beat me. His parents and any other relative of his would be a disgrace to shinobi everywhere." Sauske says arrogantly.

"So your saying The First, Second, Fourth, And Fifth Hokages are disgraces. You little basterd you are here by removed from this council for the rest of your days your clan status is removed and you will be paying restitution for the slander you have put against my Grand-son" Tsunade roars.

"Hn Hiashi I expect to have my third wife by next week inform Hinata." Sauske says as he starts to make his way out of the council chambers.

"I'm afraid that is no longer feasable Uchiah." Hiashi says smiling.

"And why is that?" Sauske says angrily.

"She is currently engaged to my grand-son. As well as your clan status has been revoked as of right now" Tsunade says smiling.

"**WHAT HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME SHE WILL GIVE ME MANY STONG HEIRS THAT RETARD HAS NOTHING TO OFFER HER WHERE AS I AM AN UCHIAH. WE ARE THE GREATEST CLAN IN THE LEAF VILLIAGE." **Sauske rants in anger.

"That is where you are wrong boy the better clan in that aspect would be the Senju after all the Senju made the Uchiah bow to them and besides you are no longer a clan." Hiashi says with a smirk.

Hearing this Sauske lunges at Hiashi. "You bastard your dead."

Hiashi plants a palm strike into Sauske's diaphragm knocking the wind out of him.

"Have Hinata in my office within the hour Hiashi-san. Meeting dismissed. Oh Anbu take Sauske to the Anbu prison cells charges attacking a clan-head unprovoced"

* * *

**Naruto Maison Izumo**

"Miya-san that was the best meal I've ever had." Naruto says patting his stomache.

The other residents stare at him in shock._ How can anyone eat that much food._

A sharp intake of breathe from Naruto has everyone looking at him.

As he rubs a spot on his arm."Uhm Miya-san please excuse me." Naruto says as he stands from the table and runs outside.

They look at each other as they rush to follow the blonde outside.

They arrive in time to see him making hand signs and yelling summoning technique.

**POOF! **The entire area is surrounded in smoke.

They all stare at the blonde in wonder.

"Naruto-boy were are you?"

"I'm here Fukusaku-sensei."

The smoke clears to show three forms standing infront of Naruto.

Uzume see's two toads and a woman with blackish-bluish colored hair with pupilesseyes with a lavender tint, dressed in a formal Wedding Kimono with lilac accents at the wrists and bottom of the Kimono.

_Wait a minute toads what are toads doing here and their huge at least a foot and a half tall._

"Ummm What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks getting into the Toad Kumite Stance.

Fukusaku steps er hops up to Naruto's shoulder. "Their is no need to be doing this Naruto-boy she is here as your Bride from Hiashi as well as your grandma." The old toad says.

"Bride I'm not getting married. And what do you mean my grandma I dont have any living relatives."

"Well little tadpole." A toad with curling irons in her hair says as she hops up to Hinata's shoulder. "Tsunade accepted this marriage contract on your behalf as she is the head of the senju clan and you are the only Heir to the clan."

"Than I have no choice but to do what Baa-chan says. Is their any way out of it Fukusaku-sensei."

"I'm afraid not Naruto-boy only if you both agree against it."

"Is their any way that you will say no Hinata-chan."

"If I say no I'll be forced to marry the Uchiah." Hinata says quietly.

"You'll have a clan that'll back you up as well as a good home in the Leaf." Naruto says scratching his cheek.

"I-i-i-i don't want to marry that arrogant bastard theirs only one person I want to marry." Hinata stutters out.

"And who is that?" Uzume asks.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata yells.

Naruto looks up at the yell. And sees a purple blur ramming into him.

Naruto blinks dazed.

He see's a bluenettes forehead before he feels something warm, slightly moist and sweet tasting on his lips.

Naruto blinks in surpris at the girls actions.

Naruto opens his mouth to respond.

"If your going to marry him somethings need to be discussed especially about us sekirei I'm not leaving my Ashikabi. Do you mind sharing him with me and any other sekirei he gets."

"C-c-c-could you explain about these Sekirei are." Hinata asks.

"Thats no problem please come inside." Miya says walking up to the five. "Oh Naruto-san you will tell me what is going on and what your doing here."

* * *

**WITH THE RESIDENTS OF MAISON IZUMO**

"So Sekirei are aliens whom can choose one person to be their Ashikabi and how the Sekirei can only be winged by one person." Naruto says thinking.

Hinata looks at the brown haired girl with a skin tight white T-shirt with a star on the chest and capri shorts.

"I will share with you Uzume-chan and any other Sekirei that comes to Naruto I believe Lady Tsunade will be fine with it." Hinata says. She looks at Naruto her Eyes harden and so does her voice. "As long as you don't turn out like Lord Jiriaya."

"Hinata-chan Jiriaya was and will always be a super pervert." Naruto says as tears leak from the corners of his eyes.

"He is deeply missed by all of us you and Lady Tsunade more so than the rest of us." Hinata says getting up and pulling Naruto into a hug.

Hinata didn't realize Uzme did the same as her.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but somethings need to be addressed at this point in time." A man in white says from the TV.

"Who are..." Naruto begins but is cut off by the ever energetic Musubi.

"Professor."

"Now who is the Ashikabi here?"

Naruto steps up.

"I take it the Sekirei plan has been explained to you."

"It has so why don't you send Musubi's things here since she's staying here."

"It'll be done as soon as possible."

"Thank you." The TV cuts out.

"Are you fine with that Musubi-chan."

Musubi nods a little as she starts to develop a faint blush.

"Musubi-chan are you alright? your all red do you have a fever." Naruto asks as he puts his hand on her forehead.

Musubi turns redder and starts panting with shallow breathes.

"You have a fever and need some rest." Naruto says as he starts to stand up.

Musubi grabs his cloak. "Ashikabi-kun." Musubi says as she pulls him on top of her forcible kissing him.

Musubi lets up a little "Ashikabi-kun I finally found you."

* * *

Thats the end of the chapter let me know what you think R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or Sekirei.

* * *

Some people have expressed concerns about aspects of the story like Hinata the toads decloration towards Naruto, keeping an eye on him as well as Minato Sahashi. I'll explain as the story goes on.

Except for Hinata the reason why she is in this story is because she is the exact opposite of Naruto and if you've got Uzume mixed in as well it just equals chaos for the story as a whole. Hinata is a calming effect in this story and I'll put in what happened in the time skip.

Enough with the jabber jaw'n and on to the story.

* * *

Story start

Slowly coming to Naruto looks around blurrily only for his view to be blocked. He see's Hinata slowly lifting from a knealing position with a heavy blush. "Please wake up soon Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she starts to stroke one of the fading whisker marks.

Hinata turns to the right towards the door. Naruto reaches up and strokes her cheek. Hinata tenses as Naruto continues to stroke her cheek.

"Did you mean what you said during the pain attack Hina-Hime." Naruto asks quietly.

Naruto receives a slow but jerky nod from Hinata.

"I see." Naruto says with his bangs covering his eyes.

Hinata starts to stand but is stopped when Naruto grabs the top of her Kimono.

"You deserve more than this for what happened I will make it up to you I promise and I never go back on my word Hina-Hime." Naruto says with his eyes still hidden.

"Naru-kun wha..." Hinata starts but is interrupted by Naruto.

In the form of a feather light kiss.

Hinata blinks once twice and her eyes close as she moans and leans closer trying to deepen the kiss.

Hinata blinks again as she realizes what she's doing gasps in shock and slumps onto Naruto.

Naruto chuckles as he rotates Hinata so she's lying next to him. Naruto looks out the window to see it's still dark outside.

Naruto pulls the blankets over himself and Hinata before he falls back asleep with a silent vow_ I will protect you no matter what Hina-Hime._

* * *

Naruto wakes to a feeling of dread permeating the room. Looking around he see's Miya looking at himself and Hinata with a disturbing smirk.

"Miya-chan you keep smirking like that and your going to be stuck like that scaring children to death with a single glance." Naruto says giggling.

"Urk" And a sickly sweet smile. "Would you care to repeat that Naruto-san."

"Either way you heard me if your going to do something please wait for Hina-hime to wake."

"Fine no breakfast for you Naruto-san." Miya says as she walks out of the room.

"Yes Kaa-chan." Naruto says as she makes it clear of the room.

"Urk. What was that Naruto-san." Miya asks sweetly with two Hanyuu masks appearing beside her.

"You know that doesn't really scare me." Naruto says as he stands up and lifts his shirt up.

Miya starts blushing until Naruto lifts his shirt over his head. Miya stares in horror at Naruto's body.

"I got this scar from a traitor of my village." Naruto says indicating said scar. (If you don't know where this came from shame on you.) "I don't think you can scare me all that much." He smirks. "I wouldn't mind learning that technique if you could teach me Miya-chan." Insert foxy grin.

Miya shakes herself. "Ara what you talking about Naruto-san." She says sweetly.

Naruto shakes his head. "I figured as much" Naruto mumbles clearly disappointed.

Naruto shakes Hinata a little. "Hina-hime time to wake up."

Hinata strikes out hitting Naruto who falls to the ground holding his throat.

Miya rushes forward to help Naruto only for Naruto to disappear and a log to take his place.

Miya blinks and stares at the log with an eight inch hole in it.

Naruto walks into the room With a bowl of white rice, nori, and tofu. "Hey Miya-chan."

Miya blinks as Naruto comes into the room.

Naruto blinks as she glares at him.

"What?" Naruto asks. With Nori hanging from his mouth.

"Naru-kun." A women's voice echoes from down the hallway as Uzume makes her way through the door.

Uzume looks at Naruto with the Nori still hanging from his mouth. Smirking as she walks over to Naruto with a sway to her hips.

Getting infront of Naruto she grabs Naruto head as she takes the Nori and locks lips with Naruto at the same time.

"Mmmmm... That was tasty so was the Nori." Uzume says as she walks away with nothing but her panties on.

Wait nothing but her panties on.

Miya looks at Naruto as he gets blown back by a nose bleed right into the wall droping the bowl and the chopsticks in the process.

Miya runs after Uzume following the howls of laughter.

* * *

After waking everyone else from the drama of Uzume.

Naruto looks at the girls around the table and the boy sitting nearby Naruto looks at the group Musubi, Hinata, and Uzume _I may not deserve them but I'll try to be happy with them._

"So how was your night of wild sex. Hinata Naru-kun." Uzume asks with a smirk.

Naruto looks at Uzume in shock and Hinata faints.

Miya glares at Uzume before she starts speaking.

"You know Uzume he will contain his lustful urges or he can find somewhere else to live as can you Uzume."

Naruto gets a foxy smirk on his face. You know Miya-chan funny you should mention lustful urges seeing as you were staring at me with my shirt off when I was sleeping."

Miya turns bright red.

Uzume looks at Miya as she says. "Miya you know he's engaged right and aren't you an old widow." Uzume chuckles.

Urk

"Naruto-san I need to talk to now." Miya says with a sickly sweet voice a Hanyuu mask off to the side.

"Sorry Miya-chan I have no desire to do that as I'm not interested in older women and I would like to wait for marriage." Naruto says politely with a smirk.

Urk

"Naruto-san come with me for a moment so we may talk for a moment." Not waiting for a response from Naruto Miya grabs Naruto by the ear and drags him away.

Naruto starts screaming "No Kaa-chan no."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Naruto rejoins everyone shuffling from the pain.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Musubi asks.

"I'm alright Musubi-chan." Naruto says sedately before he turns to Miya. "Miya." Naruto says getting her attention.

"Yes Naruto-san." Miya says with curiosity.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing so many buttons. It's a habit since I was younger I never had any family I was an orphan ignored by my home and not worth anything to anyone. I'm sorry. I..."

"Yes Naruto-san." Miya says.

"I don't know why it's just I like to prank people." Naruto finishes lamely.

"That's alright Naruto-san I can live with that." Miya says with a smile.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Naruto says with small blush from reviling so much about himself.

"He has them the size of stones maybe bigger for asking to call her kaa-san." Uzume mumbles.

"Did you just say something Uzume-san." Miya asks with sickly sweet smile. With some smoke appearing just over her left shoulder.

"B-b-b-byokugan." A mumbling voice says. (Hinata)

"It's I meant he it's he's got stones." Uzume says nervously.

"Oh in that case no breakfast for you."

"I..."

"Are you going to argue with me. You know my rules as far as illicit actions as far as what you said that was pushing beyond my rules which you already know."

"I wasn't going to argue. I'm sorry he surprised me is all." Uzume says her head down.

"Does that mean my book isn't allowed here." Naruto asks innocently.

* * *

I know it wasn't that long I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

Thanks for the reviews everyone here's a the third chapter in the story the second chapter was kind of short I realize that I'm trying to make some additions to it as time goes by. Anyway on to the story.

* * *

Story start

Naruto makes a handsign before a puff of smoke and Naruto has bright yellow book in his hand.

Hinata see's the title of the book and gasps in shock. Icha Icha The Violence continues.

Naruto hears the gasp and looks at Hinata twitching in what Naruto can only assume is anticipation to read the new book.

"Do you want to read this Hina..."

Naruto blinks as he see's Hinata already sitting with the book in her hands.

"Hinata I didn't know you were a pervert." Naruto says laughing.

Hinata flinches before she looks at Naruto. Smiling politely. "Naruto-kun what are you talking about." Hinata asks as a white apparition appears behind her.

Taking it's form they see what looks like a demon with a spear.

"T-that's not going to work on me Hinata-chan."

More appear going around surrounding them one or two with spears two with swords and clacking noises.

"I-I-I-I-i'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto whisper's clearly terrified.

"It's not about the book itself it's just something you did." Hinata says blushing as she look's at him.

"How can someone do that only the hanyu of the..." Uzume starts to say before a terrifying feeling to wash over the room.

"Ufufufufufufuf what hanyu of the north." Miya asks shooting nervous glances at Hinata whom is reading the book.

"N-n-n-nothing Miya-san." Uzume stutters.

Giggle giggle.

Everyone looks at Hinata to see her sitting reading the book. They watch as she reads a few more pages before she turns bright red. Uzume's curiousity peaks and starts to read the book over Hinata's shoulder.

The next thing they see is Hinata shooting out of the door and outside followed by Uzume.

"What was that about, because Musubi want's to read that story. Especially if I can smile like that." Musubi says pointing at Hinata and Uzume Whom are smiling perversely.

"Naruto-san if your going to have that book I expect you to keep it away from everyone and hidden." A figure distorts the area to the side of Miya with a clacking noise. "Is that understood."

"Hai kaa-chan." Naruto says nervously bowing.

"Good now hide it."

Naruto nods pulling a blank scroll as well as an inkwell and a brush from one of his pockets.

Miya looks on with interests as Naruto starts drawing symbols onto the scroll.

Naruto bites his thumb and makes a hand sign saying 'fuin'. in the process.

Miya's eye's climb as the book disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto-kun where's my book." Hinata's voice reaches everyone's ears.

Naruto clams up shaking his head from side to side.

A mist forms around Hinata as something white appears next to her. "The book now Naruto-kun." Hinata says in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto crab walks back against the wall shaking his head as well as shaking like a leaf.

"Now" Hinata demands.

Naruto points a shaking hand at Miya.

"Can I get the book Miya-san?" Hinata asks innocently.

MIya smirks. "That's entirely up to Naruto-san."

Hinata looks at Naruto with hope until she see's the position Naruto is in.

Naruto in the fetal position and sucking his thumb.

Musubi on her knee's leaning next to Naruto.

"Ashikabi-kun are you alright Musubi's worried."

**Time skip 2 hours later**

"So I'm an Ashikabi. Your all Sekirei." Naruto says thoughtfuly.

"They are Sekirei. I'm nothing but an old widow." Miya says with a smile.

"Miya I can sense the energy of those around me your energy has the same feeling as Musubi, Uzume, the one asleep, and the one upstairs." Naruto says looking Miya in the eyes. "I won't bring this up again kaa-chan I'm sorry for your pain."

"What one up stairs?" Miya says with one of her to sweet smiles.

"Don't know I just get the feeling she's a pervert." Naruto says with his figure on his chin.

"He's talking about..." Uzume pipes up only to get a glare from Miya.

""Arararara I wouldn't worry about it too much Uzumaki-san." Miya says daintily with her sleeve hiding her lips.

They all hear a sharp intake of breath from Naruto before he bolts outside. followed by Hinata, Musubi, and Uzume.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yells out biting his thumb and going through hand seals.

Poof! With smoke coming from around Naruto.

"Fukusaku-sensei." Naruto says,

"Naruto-boy." Fukusaku says.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks.

Fukusaku sighs.

"Konoha is demanding you and Hinata come back to discuss the validity of your engagement." Fukusaku spits out angrily.

"Very well." Naruto says sadly.

"W-what is it Naruto-koi?" Hanata asks.

"I-I-I-I-I don't want to lose any of you." Naruto says looking at Musubi, Hinata,, and, Uzume. "I may not know what a Sekirei is but I will do everything I can to protect you." Naruto says with determination and kindness in his eyes.

Hinata Uzme and Musubi blush. By the doorway Miya whom heard the little speech blushes and clutches at her heart.

"N-n-n-n-naruto." Miya squeaks out weakly only for them all to disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

KONOHAGAKURE COUNCIL ROOM.

"I want my knew wife in front of me now." An irate Uchiha screams childishly.

Poof a small toad appears in front of Sauske.

Tsunade snorts a little.

**POOF!**

The smoke clears and the council first see's a small toad Followed by a six foot two man with long blonde hair a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom and a massive scroll attached to his back.

"Yondaime-sama" the council gasps.

"Hehehehe what's my tou-san have to do with this." The blonde asks rubbing the back of his head.

The council thinks for a moment before the civilian before Sauske, Sakura, and the civilians start screaming.

"That demon doesn't deserve to be here/Give me my new wife."

Naruto glares at Sauske before he smirks. pulling out a tri-bladed Kunai.

"You won't touch me with that Kunai dobe." Sauske says arrogantly."

Naruto throws the kunai three inches wide of his head.

"See your aim is still the wo..."

The next thing the council see's is a brilliant flash of yellow before they see Sauske's head bounce off the council table unconscious.

"Well now that that's out of the way. Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto demands clearly pissed.

"You just assaulted Uchiha-sama over his wife."

"I am not his wife nor will I ever be his wife he only wants me because Naruto is the one I love." Hinata says blushing as she glares at the council.

"Irregardless Uchiha-sama has first dibs on you as a bride."

"He doesn't." Comes the stoic reply of Hiashi.

"What do you mean of course Uchiha-sama has the right."

"He doesn't have the right because Hinata is already engaged to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and has been for eighteen years." Tsunade says as she pull's a document from a manila folder.

"Impossible that was supposed to be destroyed." A rotund civilian says angrily.

""That is it I have had it with the civilian councils blatant disregard for the Hokage and those that lived in the village. The complete favoritism of the civilian council. From this moment on the civilian council is disbanded." Tsunade yell's. "Naruto If you'd like yourself and your friends can stay the night at one of Hotel's or you can..."

Tsunade looks to where the four were standing to see four scare crows dressed as the group.

"Tsunade smacks her forehead and mumbles that damn brat.

* * *

That's it for this chapter R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

Straight to the story.

Four figures walking through the Hidden Leaf village three are female and one male.

"Hehehehe." Uzume giggles. "Where did you get those scare-crows Naru-kun I'm pretty sure she won't be happy with what you pulled on her right Naru-kun?" While this is going on the Dozens of people are standing on the side giving the four a wide birth to allow them passage through the streets.

Passing by the crowd they hear '_Yondaime-sama has returned.'_

"Now, now my Uzu-Hime. That's a trade secret." Naruto says as he looks into Uzume's eyes. "Besides are you trying to get me to go into your pants Uzu-chan."

She looks him square in the eyes and smirks "Yep." Uzume shouts as she lunges forward to nibble on his earlobe.

Plip.

Plip.

Plip.

"Imagine what'll happen if theirs more of us Naru-kun." Uzume whispers in his ear.

Uzume steps back as Naruto is launched back by a nosebleed.

"I don't think he'll be able to keep up with us when the time comes for some real fun." Uzume says grinning.

"Uzume you know we won't be able to keep up with him, he had the entire Anbu division chasing him for nine hours straight. and he was only nine."

"Must not be all that good if they can't ketch a little kid."

"It's not that they couldn't catch him." Hinata says smiling.

"Oh then what was it."

"They couldn't keep up with him." Hinata mumbles.

"If that's the case then we won't be able to move for a week after he's done. I can't wait." Uzume says with blood dripping down her lips and chin.

Hinata giggles 'I can't wait either.'

"Now let's get him somewhere he can sleep this off."

"What do you mean we won't be able to move for a week Uzume." Musubi asks tilting her head to the side.

"I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about putting her in the sex ed classes at the academy until we leave." Hinata rubs her temple.

"Ley's get this big lug home so he can get some sleep." Uzume says as she and Hinata both grab an arm before they start to drag him.

"Uhm does sex taste good." Musubi asks with her fingers under her chin.

"Your definitely going to sex ed you air head." Hinata yell's.

Giggle.

Giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Hinata yell's at Uzume.

"We could always ask Naru-kun to demonstrate the proper way with us as the ones being his little helpers." Uzume says grinning perversely.

Hinata fall's over taking Naruto with her.

* * *

Maison Izumo

Siting making dinner for her self and the only other guests of Maison Izumo.

**BANG. OOMPH. OUCH.**

"I'm sorry Mina-kun. I didn't mean for that to happen." A feminine voice apologizes sadly.

"It's okay Toyatama-chan." A males voice says with pain in his.

"Now what's this?" Miya asks from the doorway.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Come on Hinata. Why can't we try that I mean It would be fun and we can relax and have some fun with Naruto-kun." Uzume says smirking.

"I k-k-k-know Uzume but taking him to the hot springs." Hinata says turning bright red.

"Does that mean you agree." Uzume asks.

Hinata nods her head as fast as she can.

"Good than let's get him up so we can have our fun." Uzume giggles as Hinata turns redder.

"What do you mean Uzume-san?" Hinata whispers.

"Well when the big lug wakes up we can take him to the hot springs." Uzume says chuckling mischievously.

"W-w-w-why taaaake him to the hot springs U-u-u-u-uzme." Hinata gasps.

"Well we can wash his back, get to know him better, and make him into a man at least a dozen times over." Uzume says with a thoughtful yet perverted expression.

Hinata turns brighter red "Uzume behave."

"Until we get to the hot spring and when we get their it'll be time to have hours of fun." Uzume says chuckling with blood dripping from her nose. "Besides when we go back to the Inn we can't have any fun with him and I refuse to miss an opportunity like this." Uzume says with a straight face.

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asks blushing more.

"Miya has rules about no illicit activities in Mason Izumo." Uzume says.

"Ok Uzume but what about Musubi we can't take her with us she's to innocent to have with us." Hinata says blushing more.

"We can just send her to the hogage(I know it's spelled wrong.) lady."

"I-I-I-it's Ho-Hokage." Hinata corrects.


	5. an

Due to this i am stop all my stories.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or horror of horrors fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
